


Warm

by captainhurricane



Series: Kinktober 2018 [19]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cock Warming, Established Relationship, In Public, Other, formal wear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Venom teases Eddie in public.





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> words for today are cockwarming, public, formal wear

The gala of whatever for all the big wigs of the journalism industry – or entertaiment industry, as Eddie is pretty sure this whole shebang is arranged by Tony fucking Stark himself. Whatever it is, Eddie doesn’t genuinely really care. It’s stuffy inside his suit, the champagne tastes like a million dollars and dries his throat out and he’s had to shove off a fifth fan of his show.

If it weren’t for his Other, he wouldn’t even be here.

Venom really, really likes Eddie in a suit. It’s partly the reason why Eddie feels too hot in it: Venom’s tendrils keep creeping under his skin, caressing him, Venom’s purrs so low and deep.

Eddie tries not to let it affect him. Popping a boner in the middle of people like Tony Stark and his pompous rich friends – and even Thor, whose booming laugh can be heard over the entire crowd – would be beyond embarrassing and would probably destroy Eddie’s renewed career. Again.

Still, Eddie doesn’t tell Venom to stop. The caresses calm him down, keep him at least somewhat relaxed.

At least they have learned how to communicate without Eddie seemingly talking to himself like a lunatic. The wireless Bluetooth-earphone certainly helps.

“This champagne tastes like drinking literal money,” Eddie grumbles. Still takes a sip. He’s taken a spot by the wall, blaming his little flush on the champagne and not the fact that Venom’s tendrils have reached his ass.

 **We haven’t eaten or drank literal money,** Venom muses and slips a tendril between Eddie’s asscheeks to tease his entrance.

Eddie jolts. “S-stop that. I- I don’t wanna get a fucking boner in public.” He does. He wouldn’t mind it if they were hidden. But there is a murder of crows dressed in fancy gowns two feet away. Eddie licks his lips.

Venom hums. They are sometimes so damn stubborn. So needy – which probably comes from Eddie, if Eddie is being honest. He can’t really tell these days where certain feelings come from: if it his own or Venom’s. This desire for public acts has been brewing for a while and Venom, that bastard, knows it like they know everything going through Eddie’s brain.

**I will warm your cock then, darling Eddie. Beloved Eddie.**

Eddie swallows. “What does that even mean?” Oh God.

God isn’t here, Eddie. Only us. Venom’s tendrils slip away from his ass to his cock: they wrap around it so slowly that Eddie feels every excruciatingly hot inch. He puts down his glass before he crushes it. He loosens his tie, just enough to get more air circulating. He shifts.

Venom purrs. **Eddie, how are you feeling. Hey, Eddie.** They know full well what Eddie is feeling.

“Love, that’s – “Eddie can feel himself sweating.

Venom wraps themselves around Eddie’s cock fully, coating it from base to tip in inky black. No movement, nothing, just that warm, silky presence.

Eddie’s throat feels dry as the Sahara Desert. He shifts.

**You can go about your day, beloved Eddie. We will not move. We will merely warm you. No... popping boners, as you say.**

Eddie swallows. “I trust you with this, love,” he huffs. He only gets a pulse of mischievous affection from his powerful companion.

Venom is a fucking menace.

And you love it.

Eddie sighs. He gets himself a glass of water. Then another. He eats a few canapés and for once doesn’t hear Venom whining about dead food. Venom shifts, purrs around his cock.

Eddie’s shoulders are tight with tension as he heads back to his somewhat secluded spot. Going to the bathroom would be dangerous. They’ve fooled around enough in public bathrooms that now Eddie knows Venom associates them with sexual acts now.

Dammit, Venom.

Choking on a canapé isn’t attractive, but it’s all Venom’s fault: one of the tendrils has started to shift on the tip of his cock, has started to trickle in when nothing’s – Eddie is beet red, his face hot. He makes a show of crouching down to tie his shoelaces.

“What the fuck – what the fuck are you doing, c-come on, that’s – “

Venom strokes him, just once, from tip to base. **Your cock wants it,** Venom muses. **We love how we look in a suit.**

Eddie swallows deeply. “P-please don’t put – anything in there. Just – I don’t – “ He stands up again and adjusts himself. His cock twitches, a few touches away from an erection.

 **Mmmm,** says Venom, goes back to coating Eddie’s cock, to keeping it warm. **I will eat you afterwards. Or in here. The toilets are spacious.**

The mental image of what that might lead to is vivid, delightful, makes Eddie’s knees buckle.

“Haha, had a few too much,” he says to anyone looking his way and starts heading for the bathroom. “Fuck.”

 **You could fuck us,** Venom purrs. They start to stroke Eddie’s cock again, grabs his base, pulls back the foreskin and does it all over again. Eddie bites back a moan.


End file.
